


Merfolk

by Dienda



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Florida AU, Fluff, Hannibal is no more, M/M, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dienda/pseuds/Dienda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s summer in Florida and Matthew needs to cool down. No actual mermen, sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merfolk

 

 

Matthew kept complaining about the heat. All the windows were open and the ceiling fans spun with a muted hum. Will had fed the dogs and was settling on the floor to work; he’d bought a small boat and the engine needed some thorough cleaning.

“It’s too early to be this hot,” came the whine from the bedroom. Matthew was sprawled on the bed shirtless and barefoot, in a pair of ragged shorts.

The clock on the kitchen wall read 10:04.

“Well, that’s summer in Florida for you,” said Will as he rummaged in his toolbox. “You could take a shower.”

“I’ve already taken a shower.”

“You could go down to the beach. We live right by the ocean, you know.” Will started pulling the engine apart.

“Sun’s already too bright.”

“Wear sunscreen.”

“That won’t help with the heat.”

“Well, I don’t know what else to say, Matt. I’d be happy to fill the bathtub and hold your head underwater if you think it’ll help.”

He heard the rustle of fabric and the closet doors opening; there was some more fumbling and a soft patter as Matthew put on his shoes and walked out of the room.

“Come on.” He came to stand next to Will, a duffel bag slung over his shoulder. “We’re going swimming.”

“You said you didn’t want to go down to the beach.”

“I don’t. There’s a public pool in town.”

Will wrinkled his nose. “You don’t want to walk two minutes to the shore but you want to get in the car and drive all the way to Marathon?”

“Yes, and I want you to go with me, Will. Get up.”

“I’m working.” He motioned down to the motor pieces around him.

“I’ll help you with that when we get back.”

“I’ve already started and―”

“Please.” Will could swear Matthew resorted to some kind of witchcraft to make his eyes bigger and his ears stick out more when he wanted to get away with something.

He sighed.

“Alright. Help me put this on the table so the dogs won’t make a mess.”

 

 

The pool was completely empty, which was hardly a surprise for a weekday morning. The only people in the building were a janitor and an employee crammed in front of a television in the small front office.

Will and Matthew put on their swimsuits in a tiny changing booth and jumped into the water. Matt started doing laps, back and forth, back and forth, and Will followed at a more sedated pace.

After a few minutes, he settled for floating on his back, the waves from Matt’s exercise rocking him up and down. Will felt like he was getting lulled to sleep, the soft splashing and the cool of the water adding to the feel of weightlessness that enveloped him.

It took him a moment to notice that Matthew had stopped his laps; now he was swimming in circles around Will, like a shark.

The older man smiled at the domed ceiling, and waited.

Less than a minute later, a hand grabbed his ankle and he was pulled down to the bottom. Will didn’t struggle; he let the cold water drag against his skin, without opening his eyes, until Matthew let go of him. There was a moment of perfect stasis and then he felt himself ascending. Before his head reached the surface an arm wrapped around his waist and he was being kissed.

“See? I have the best ideas,” declared Matthew when they parted, the taste of chlorine in the corner of their mouths.

They floated in place, arms loosely around each other. Will looked around at the white walls and the high windows; he thought of another pool house, months ago.

“Why did you get into the pool with him, that night?”

They’d talked about that night before, plenty of times; Matthew had told him the death of Hannibal Lecter enough times that Will could reconstruct it like he’d been there himself. He knew every cut and every word exchanged.

Matt grinned wide and tightened his arms around Will’s shoulders.

“To see if I could swim faster than him. I did, way faster.”

He kissed Will again, with teeth and tongue, and Will let himself be distracted because Hannibal Lecter was a thing of the past and did not matter anymore. The man had been proved a monster after his mysterious death and now everything was right with the world.

Matthew snaked his hand into Will’s swimsuit.

Will gasped and tried to look back in the direction of the front office.

“Matthew,” he warned.

“They seemed quite engrossed in their daytime program.” He kissed Will again while his errant fingers began stroking him. He made that puppy face again. “Won’t you give me a hand, Mister Graham?”

Will let out a huff of laughter and rolled his eyes. “Do you have to call me that when we’re doing this?”

Still, he got his hand under Matthew’s waistband.

“You respond so well to it.”

“Shut up.”

As their movements became faster it got more difficult to float; Matt maneuvered them to the edge of the pool and pressed Will against the tiles. When they came, Will buried his face in Matthew’s shoulder and laughed in unexpected joy. They were two grown men jerking each other off in a public pool, goggles still on.

“What’s so funny?”

“Nothing. I just love you very much, Matthew Brown.”

Matt kissed a smile into his lips and darted to the other side of the pool. Will didn’t dare to look down into the water; he lunged after his lover and climbed out to follow him into the showers. He would concede that this had been a good idea after all.


End file.
